These Troubled Skies
by dont-judge-my-cat
Summary: When Magnus gets a message to bring his family to meet an old friend, he does not hesitate for a moment. But when Magnus, Alec, Rafe, and Max show up at the meeting place everything suddenly goes horribly wrong. All rights to Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first TMI story so I hope it is good.**

Alec rolled over in his sleep to find empty space. He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up. Where was Magnus? He swung his legs out from under the covers and padded down the hall. He first checked in Rafe's and Max's rooms. Both boys were sound asleep. He smiled at his sleeping sons and closed the door. Alec walked down the hallway in into the apartment's large living room. Magnus was sitting on the purple couch holding a mug of what seemed to be hot chocolate in one hand, and in the other he was holding a book.

"Magnus" Alec said, alerting Magnus to his presence.

"Oh, hello, Alec" Magnus said as he looked over his shoulder.

Alec walked around the couch and took a seat next to Magnus, tucking his feet under the quilt covering Magnus's lap.

"Why are you up?" the shadowhunter asked his boyfriend.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to read, I did not want to wake you up." Magnus said, placing his book on the table. Alec saw that it was The Tale of Two Cities.

"Nightmares?" Alec asked, knowing his boyfriend was constantly plagued by nightmares.

Magnus nodded." I'll come back to bed soon, get some sleep, Alexander."

Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus, quickly, before sliding off the couch and padding back to their bedroom.

 **Sorry it is so short I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I promised that this one would get more exciting and it will.**

Alec woke up again to light shining through the window. He looked over to see Magnus sleeping with his head tucked under a pillow. Not wanting to wake Magnus, Alec slipped out of bed and down, into the kitchen to make coffee. Alec sat on the couch looking out the large window and at the city below him. He was so lost in though that he did not notice his two sons enter the room until Max tugged on his sleeve.

"Morning, Daddy!" Max said and crawled up onto the couch next to his father. "Where's Papa?"

Rafael took a seat on the small love seat and awaited Alec's answer.

"He's still sleeping, so we have to be very quite so we don't wake him up. Alright?"

"Si" Rafe said and picked up the book Magnus had been reading last night.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" shouted Max.

Alec and Rafe laughed and the two shadowhunter went into the kitchen to prepare pancakes for their family.

They had just piled three pancakes onto each plate when Magnus, in all of his pajama glory, walked out of the bedroom.

"Papa! You're sleepy!" Max exclaimed and ran to hug Magnus.

Magnus laughed and picked Max up off the ground and ruffled his dark blue hair.

"We made pancakes, Papa!" Rafe said as he set four plates on the table.

Magnus yawned but smiled at his eldest son and took a seat next to Alec.

"Why are you up so late?" Rafe asked Magnus as they dug into their stacks of pancakes.

"I had a nightmare last night, but I got more time in bed, so that's good!" Magnus said as he poured syrup onto his plate.

"You're silly, Papa" Max laughed.

"You can bet on that!"

It was then Alec noticed that Magnus had dark circles under his eyes. That made Alec think that Magnus didn't get nearly as much sleep as he said he did.

Then Magnus heard knock on their door.

"I got it." Alec said and walked over the the door, stepping over shoes and toys that littered the hall.

When he opened the door he found empty air. Then he looked at the ground, there sat a pristine white envelope. It read:

 _The Lightwood-Bane Family_

Alec picked it up and sat back down at the table.

"Who was it?" Magnus asked.

Alec put the envelope on the table.

"It was this."

Magnus reached across the table and picked up the envelope. He opened it and pulled out a letter. After he finished reading it he said:

"It's from an old friend of mine named Grace. She's a warlock I knew from Peru." He said. "She wants to meet us at the liabary she owns in Queens."

"All of us?" Alec asked, appaled.

"Yes. I never knew she was this close all this time. And it seems she never knew I was here either.

"When?" Alec asked.

"Today at 2:00"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the log hiatus. But I promise this will be long! It was actually thanks BrooklynNewsie that this is going up. Don't both checking her out, she doesn't write anything. Also sorry if the formatting is kind of weird, I wrote this on Google Docs.**

As the family proceeded down the street, Max stopped to look in the storefront windows, all decked out for the soon coming holidays. His parents and his brother patiently waited for the youngest member of their family.

Magnus was holding on to Rafael's gloved hand as he led him into a store so they could get out of the bustling crowd of Christmas shoppers.

"Papa, how long will it take to get there?" Rafe asked Magnus.

Magnus smiled down at his son, "Well, if we didn't stop every couple minutes, it would take about ten minutes. But, at this rate, about twenty minutes."

"Can we get a taxi?" Rafe asked.

Magnus looked over at Max and Alec who were a few feet behind them. Alec's dark hair was falling into his eyes and he swung the blue boy on his arm. He could hear Alec's musical laugh and Max's giggles from here.

"No, Rafe," Magnus said. "We're going to walk."

Alec and Max came up behind Magnus and Rafe. Max went over to Rafe and started to tell him about the amazing things he saw in the window. Magnus was staring at his sons when he felt a hand slip into his own. Magnus his head against Alec's shoulder.

"How long has it been since you last saw Grace?" Alec asked.

"About 1962," Magnus answered.

Max and Rafe came running over to their parents.

"Papa, Daddy, we're ready to go!" Max said grabbing Magnus's hand. The family left the store and continued on their way to the library.

 **I hoped you enjoyed the third installment of my Malec story! Please R &R!**


End file.
